Date A Live: Rinne Utopia
is a game produced by Compile Heart and Sting Entertainment. It was released on June 27, 2013. The game features a new original character named , voiced by Kana Hanazawa. Gameplay When the game keeps advancing, the map picture will appear. By selecting the icon of any character that displayed on the map, it is possible to look at the event of that character in question. There are two maps exists in the game, Map and High School Map. Go back and forth in the two maps and searches for the heroine you would like to invite in date. Story Spring. Shido Itsuka encountered a spirit for the first time and rescued that girl. Since then, Spirits will frequently appear before him. With the cooperation of <Ratatoskr> which aims to interact with the spirits, Shido continues to struggle trying to save the girls. Early summer. The uniform became the summer clothes, and paused for a while. The Tengu City was confined in a huge barrier that suddenly occurred. Let alone that, the communication with the outside was much less getting away. The Spirits went out of control ― own poor physical condition ― At the same time when the occurrence of the barrier, one after another trouble hit Shido. Meanwhile, a girl appeared suddenly. 「Shido, good morning....I've been waiting for you, you know? ― Always 」 Rinne Sonogami ― adapts herself to the daily life of Shido Itsuka as his childhood friend. In order to stop the spirits whose power does not stabilize, solving the puzzle and the problem, the action should Shido take in order to regain the everyday life is only one ―― Date the “girls” who destroy the world, and make them fall for you!? Characters Shido.png|Shido Itsuka Chara1.png|Tohka Yatogami Origami2.png|Origami Tobiichi Chara3.png|Yoshino Chara5_1.png|Kotori Itsuka Charakurumi4_0.png|Kurumi Tokisaki Gamechar1.png|Rinne Sonogami ;Shido Itsuka :The protagonist of this game. :CV: Nobunaga Shimazaki (Drama CD) A second-year student who attends the Tengu City's Raizen High School. Even though his family consists of father and mother, along with his step-sister, Kotori, his parents are often away from home due to their work. He is an ordinary student at school and an ordinary brother at home. He is also a good cook. ;Tohka Yatogami :The main character of this game. :CV: Marina Inoue Codenamed “Princess”. Spirit ―― A mysterious existence that comes from bordering dimension and currently exist in this world. Everything such as birth, ecology, and its purpose is unknown. The only things known about her are: she has an overwhelming power, is said to be violent, and beautiful. ;Origami Tobiichi :The main character of this game. :CV: Misuzu Togashi Shido Itsuka's classmate. Raizen High's best genius and is athletic, a talented girl combined with a mysterious beauty. She is shown to know Shido from the past. ;Yoshino :The main character of this game. :CV: Iori Nomizu Codenamed “Hermit”. An extremely gentle Spirit. However, she conceals a dreadful power that cannot be imagined from a figure of a young girl. ;Kurumi Tokisaki :The main character of this game. :CV: Asami Sanada Codenamed “Nightmare”. The Spirit who is feared for depriving the lives of humans. Unlike “Princess” and “Hermit”, she has a clear purpose, though, her action seen here and there are..... ;Kotori Itsuka :The main character of this game. :CV: Ayana Taketatsu Her ribbon is the trademark for Shido's younger sister. Innocent skirmish and quarrels don't cease, but the fundamental relationship between the siblings is good. She absolutely loves her brother and the children lunch called “Deluxe Kid's Plate”. She also has an opposite side of the face for being the commander of . ;Rinne Sonogami :The main character of this game. :CV: Kana Hanazawa A new character in the PS3 game, Date A Live: Rinne Utopia. A childhood friend who appeared before Shido. A gentle girl who takes care of Shido diligently. ;Reine Murasame :The side character of this game. :CV: Aya Endō The Analysis Officer of <Ratatoskr>'s airship, <Fraxinus>. She seems to constantly have insomnia and also has a sleepy face. She has a pretty strange behavior, although in terms of working as an analysis officer is very excellent. Concurrently, she is also the assistant homeroom teacher at Shido's class. Music *'Opening Song': Date in Utopia by Sweet ARMS *'Ending Song': Kitto Zutto by Sweet ARMS Endings *There are 6 normal endings and one true ending. *All of the normal endings have "to be continued" at the end, in the true ending "end" is written. *There are many bad endings. *The Rinne route is locked until all other normal endings are reached. *Rinne route has a "if" ending where she lives and a "true" ending where she dissolves. *In Origami's route, she marries Shido and becomes pregnant. *In one of the possible endings, Shido marries Tohka. * Despite Kurumi being labelled a "yandere" by Tachibana, her "yandere ending" is infamously difficult to reach. *All endings can fit in canonically with the timeline of the novels except the "if" ending "Rinne Utopia". *Rinne disappears if Shido chooses someone else. Gallery Trivia *In the events of Light Novel 11, Phantom makes an appearance using Rinne's form as a disguise, causing Shido to feel that appearance was oddly familiar. Media Category:Game Category:Media